


Four Times Brett and Danny Picked up a Girl Together, and One Time They Didn't Bother

by belmanoir



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The girls in this story do not have names and don't matter much to either Brett or Danny. I tried not to be a jerk about that, but if that sort of thing bothers you, this is not the story for you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Times Brett and Danny Picked up a Girl Together, and One Time They Didn't Bother

**Author's Note:**

> The girls in this story do not have names and don't matter much to either Brett or Danny. I tried not to be a jerk about that, but if that sort of thing bothers you, this is not the story for you.

1.

She was like a glass of champagne: glowing and bubbly. She sat on the sofa in Danny's hotel room drinking champagne and eating strawberries with her fingers, and somewhere around the second glass of champagne Brett and Danny couldn't resist anymore. They moved in of one accord. Brett felt a little thrill of triumph when he got there first. Her kiss was like champagne on his lips--at least until Danny elbowed him out of the way. 

It was ground Brett was willing to concede; he left her upper half to Danny and slid to the floor, slipping her heels off her feet and running his hands up her stockings. She moved her legs apart and he slipped the stockings off, trailing kisses down her thighs and calves. Her skin glowed like cream, and she smelled like summer…

"Ouch!" she said.

Brett looked up in annoyance. "Are you trying to take her brassiere off with your teeth again?"

"Ooh!" she said, squirming happily.

"Ha, I got it!" Danny said, tossing the brassiere behind the sofa. She had fantastic breasts, round and creamy and pink at the tips. Brett cupped the right one in his hand. It was heavy and soft. He leaned in to taste it and almost collided with Daniel.

"Really, Daniel, I left this one for you." He put his hand under her left breast and lifted it toward Daniel's head.

"Sorry, your lordship," Danny said, abandoning her breasts altogether and beginning to kiss her shoulder and arm. Brett shrugged and returned his attention to her thighs, gently biting first one and then the other, then kissing them, then biting again. She squirmed and pushed her hips forward, but Brett believed firmly that delayed pleasures were the most satisfying, at least for other people. 

"Aw, c'mon, Brett, give her a break," Danny said, resting his chin on her shoulder and looking down at him.

She beamed at Danny. "You're too sweet," she said, pulling him in for a kiss with one hand and threading the fingers of her other hand through Brett's hair. Brett spread her open with both hands, tasting her rosy clitoris with the tip of his tongue. She moaned; Brett wondered if it was because of him or because of something Danny was doing. He sucked her clitoris into his mouth. _That_ moan was definitely for him.

Continuing to administer cunnilingus, he slid a finger down to her slit, testing her wetness. She bucked her hips, so he slipped the finger inside her. It went in easily. He held up his other hand. "Daniel, pass me a condom," he said, and went back to what he was doing. A condom did not appear in his hand, so he waved it slightly.

"I don't know why you always have to be first," Danny said, but when Brett looked up he was holding the condom only a few inches away.

"If you don't know, then I can't explain it to you." Brett plucked the condom out of his hand and went back to licking, removing his pants at the same time with the ease of long practice. 

With typical perversity, Danny chose that moment to get distracted by the girl's mouth again. Brett simply put his hands on her hips and pulled her into his lap in a tumble of long legs, gaping purple silk, and golden hair. 

Her mouth was an O half of surprise, half of having just been kissing Danny, and half of amusement, which made three halves but Brett left the numbers to Danny. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled. "There's plenty to go around."

"Mm," Brett said noncommittally, and kissed her as he rolled the condom on. 

Danny got off the couch and knelt beside them, sweeping her hair back and sucking on her earlobe as Brett thrust inside her. Then he started on her breasts: "These really are amazing," he told her confidentially, rubbing her nipple between his fingers. His other hand wandered down to her clitoris. It should have been annoying, but honestly, with Danny doing half the work Brett could stop worrying about being a good lay and simply focus on how good this felt, her heat and the strong curve of her hips under his hands.

She hummed and tilted her head back, her pelvis moving to meet his and her breast pushing into Danny's mouth. She was wicked and delicious, like champagne fizzing through his veins and lighting him up from one end to the other. Danny must have done something good, because she shuddered and clenched around him, and he--well, he popped his cork.

He sprawled lazily on the floor, his elbows on the coffee table as Danny pulled her back up onto the sofa. But as the afterglow wore off, he started to get bored. He shouldn't have been; Danny had her in his lap facing outwards, so Brett had an excellent view as he fucked her nice and slow. 

But, well, it was very nice and slow, and they insisted on _talking_ , Danny telling her how beautiful she was and how good she felt and _yeah, baby, just like that_ and she was giggling softly and murmuring back at him and Brett could tell by the relaxed set of Danny's shoulders that they could be at it indefinitely.

"Daniel, I think you must be boring our guest," he said. "Is there any way to make this more dynamic? Or faster, I'm sure we would both settle for faster."

"Don't listen to him, you're doing wonderfully," she said, laughing.

Danny grinned at him. "You wanna speed things up, your lordship, you can suck my balls."

Brett was shocked. " _Really_ , Daniel."

Danny decided to take it as a question. "Oh yeah, there's nothing like it. Giving it to one girl while another one is spit-polishing your family jewels, you should really try it sometime."

"I'm sure I have at some point."

"You'd remember if you had, take my word for it."

Brett covered his eyes with a long-suffering hand.

"I'm traveling with a friend," the girl volunteered. "I could give her a call."

Brett peeked between his fingers at the clock and stifled a groan. Another girl would add at least an hour to the evening, and it was nearly eleven as it was. He supposed he could toddle off to bed in his own room and leave Danny and the girls to it, but that idea annoyed him almost as much, and besides, he already knew that Danny could even out-noise sleeping pills. "Don't trouble yourself," he told her with an insincere smile. "Just remember, Danny, turnabout is fair play."

"Anytime, kid," Danny said, and Brett crawled forward to where they were sitting. Once there, however, the girl's breasts were directly in his line of sight. "Hey," Danny objected. "Thought you were planning to move things along here."

"All in good time." He bit a nipple, and she gasped. Danny drew breath to complain again, so Brett got his hand round the so-called family jewels and squeezed just hard enough to be uncomfortable. Danny half-laughed, half-choked, and stuck his thumb in Brett's mouth, popping him off the nipple.

"Hey!" the girl said, but Brett was happy to move lower, trailing his mouth down her stomach to the purple edge of her dress, then pushing the silk up and feeling her lower belly quiver at the touch of his lips. Actually, he was a lot less bored now. Maybe he should have let the girl call her friend after all. To keep Danny quiet, he rolled his balls between his fingers.

Of course, nothing could keep Danny quiet. "That's more like it, but put your mouth where your money is, would you?"

Brett sighed heavily and yanked them both forward so Danny's balls dangled over the edge of the sofa. There was a shaky feeling in his gut that he chose to interpret as distaste. "I'm doing this for precisely 30 seconds. If it takes longer than that, may I suggest a visit to the doctor?"

It took 17 seconds. 

 

2.

She was a beautiful girl, dark and small and round. She had full lips, eyelashes as long as the Sinclair family tree, and a charmingly gauche American accent, and really Brett should have been thinking about that and not about Danny saying, _Anytime, kid._

Brett took the snifter out of her hand and picked her up. She put her arms around his neck, saying something trite about Superman and Lois Lane as he carried her to the bed.

"Does that make me Batman?" Danny asked. He winked at the girl. "We _are_ the world's finest, after all."

"Lex Luthor, I should think," Brett said.

"Well, he does have a lot more money than Superman," Danny said, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning in to kiss her. "Hey kid, you don't mind if I do a little something for my friend while you guys are going at it, do you?" She looked between the two of them, eyes alight with curiosity, and shook her head. "You're a doll." Danny patted her on the shoulder. "Now just lie back and think of England."

She grinned up at Brett, slinging an arm around his neck again and pulling him down to kiss her. He obliged happily, and by the time he was buried to the hilt inside her he'd forgotten all about Danny. Well, mostly, anyway. She had strong legs wrapped around his and was urging him on with her hips and openmouthed kisses on his shoulder and to top it off making quite a joyful noise and God, Brett loved women.

Then Danny put his hands on the inside of Brett's thighs, pushing them apart so Danny could crawl between his legs. Brett gasped in surprise and leant down to kiss the girl's neck so he could pretend—he let out a strangled shout as Danny sucked his balls right into his mouth and began massaging them with his tongue. Good Lord. Danny was right, he would have remembered this. The girl smiled and rubbed her breasts against his chest. He groaned again, slamming himself into her. Hot, wet sensation absolutely _everywhere_ \--

Danny stopped. Brett gritted his teeth. "I don't believe that was 30 seconds."

"You liked it, huh?" Brett heard Danny's smug grin in his voice and ground his teeth together. "Then you're gonna like this even better." Danny leaned in again--his breath sent a cool ripple over his wet balls--and then suddenly his tongue was circling Brett's anus.

"Don't--" Brett began, appalled.

"Ah, it's fine, I know you took a shower earlier." His tongue pushed _inside_ Brett. 

Brett opened his mouth to protest that that was _disgusting,_ but all that came out was "Arrrrghnghrghahhhhhh." His hips moved helplessly. 

"Fuck, yes, harder," the girl said.

"D--Danny," he got out with superhuman effort, and collapsed on top of her.

The mattress shifted as Danny crawled up the bed. He rolled Brett neatly off of the girl. "Now it's your turn to experience the famous Wilde tongue," he told her.

Brett slung an arm across his eyes. "Christ, Daniel, go wash out your mouth before you put it on a lady."

 

3.

She was small and fine-boned, with a rosebud mouth, delicately arching eyebrows, and masses of fine dark hair. He and Danny each had one of her nipples in their mouths. "Mmm, good," she said. "Boys--" She clapped to get their attention. "Boys!" They bumped noses as they looked up. "Now I want you to kiss each other."

Brett opened his mouth to protest, but Danny had already grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in. Brett smelled pungent aftershave and sweat, but his mouth was already open and Danny took full advantage. It should've been awful, but to his dismay Brett realized that the opposite was true. He closed his eyes, kissed Danny back, and waited for this nightmare to end.

It did, finally. Danny pulled away with a little pat on Brett's shoulder and a heaving breath, turning away from him and towards the girl for approval. 

She smiled. "Very good."

Brett gave her his politest smile, feeling vindictive. "I'm glad you approve. Now kindly get on your knees."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't take orders."

Danny laughed. "You don't take orders, you can't sleep with his dukeship."

She gave Danny a polite smile of her own. "Then perhaps we should both cut our losses. You have my number if you're ever flying solo." She kissed Danny deeply, then pushed both of them out of the way, buttoned up her dress and walked out.

"What on earth did you see in her?" Brett asked.

Danny looked at him and shrugged. "Hey, if I didn't like being bossed around, we wouldn't be such good friends."

Brett raised his eyebrows. "Well, _somebody_ had better get on their knees, or this evening will be a total waste," he said, not really meaning it.

But Daniel did it, with a flourishing bow and a teasing "Your wish is my command, your lordship." Apparently Brett had meant it after all, if his body's reaction was anything to go by. 

He gave Danny a sharp pat on the cheek, feeling a little desperate. "Stop clowning around and open your mouth."

Danny grinned and reached for his fly, and just this once Brett would let him get away with a loose interpretation of instructions.

 

4.

Brett followed Danny and the girl to Danny's room, feeling decidedly unenthusiastic. As Danny pulled out his key, Brett took the plunge, despite knowing that if what he was about to say got around, his reputation would never recover. "You two go on without me, I'm not in the mood."

Danny looked up. "Whaddaya mean, not in the mood? Since when are you not in the mood?"

Brett almost gave in. But there had been a year or two, before he met the Judge, when all his senses had lost their savor. He had a superstitious fear that if he ate when he wasn't hungry, he would forget how to relish food again. "Since now, Daniel. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey, wait up." Danny's eyes were sharp. It was so easy to forget that he was smarter than he acted. He turned to the girl. "Hey, sweetheart, we're gonna take a rain check. Tell the guy at the bar to put your drinks on my tab." 

He followed Brett into his room. Brett sprawled on the sofa, trying to take up enough room that Danny wouldn't sit next to him. It didn't work; Danny sat on the edge, his hip against Brett's thighs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong,_ " he said irritably. "I simply am not in the mood. For company." He gave Danny a meaningful look.

"This is about you and me, isn't it?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

Danny sighed. "You know, the other night. You've been acting weird ever since."

Brett thought about the other night. He didn't say anything.

"I figured there was no harm in a little fun between friends, but if it bugs you, no sweat." He put a hand on Brett's thigh in a gesture that was obviously meant to be reassuring. "I give you my word. No more monkey business." He glanced down at his hand and blinked, his eyes traveling higher. "I thought you said you weren't in the mood."

Brett gave in to the inevitable. "You know me, Daniel. I'm a finely tuned engine."

"0 to 60, huh?"

"Well, with the correct foot on the gas." He waited a moment, then added, "Frankly, I'm not sure you have a light enough touch."

Danny smiled, his hand moving up to rub Brett through his trousers. "I've never had any complaints."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" He sighed theatrically, but there was a hitch in it. "Take your clothes off and get on the bed. I'll show you how I like it."

Danny smile widened. "What about how _I_ like it?"

Brett smiled back in fond amusement. "Oh, Daniel. Surely you know by now that that's almost entirely irrelevant to me." He watched Danny undress with inordinate satisfaction.

Danny climbed naked into bed. "You like what you see?"

"Beautiful." Unable to resist, he added, "I once saw something very similar at the London Zoo."

"Nice one." Danny stroked himself. "Was he doing this?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Brett strolled to the bed and lightly grasped Danny's wrist, stopping him. He tsked. "Not until I say so."

"Has anyone ever told you you're very bossy?"

"Not if they know what's good for them. Now just lie back and think of England."

Danny's eyes were soft. "I don't seem to think about much else these days."

 

5.

_Several days later._

"We really should go out," Danny said. "You're getting pasty--pastier, anyway-- and I'd like to eat something other than room service."

Intellectually, Brett knew they couldn't stay in the room forever. But he didn't want to let Danny out of his sight. He sighed. "I suppose I ought to buy you dinner. Really, at this point I should probably also buy you flowers and diamond earrings."

"Don't forget the fur coat."

"As if you need more excuses for girls to rub up against you. You know how I hate people touching my things."

There was a pause. "You don't mean--no more women?" Danny sounded insultingly dismayed.

"What if I do?"

Another pause. "That go for you too?" Danny asked at last, sounding serious. As if he'd be willing to consider it. Brett felt somewhat mollified. Then he thought about giving up women.

"You're right, Daniel, that is the worst idea I've ever had."

"Which is saying something."

Brett ignored this. "Perhaps I simply need to be better about vetting your choices. We could develop a system of signs. Raising my left eyebrow could mean 'passable,' the right could mean 'death before dishonor,' and both would mean 'not another of those domineering harpies you're so fond of.'"

"Yeah, you could sign to me like that, and I could sign back like this." Danny made a rude gesture that Brett pretended not to recognize.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It's American for 'up yours.'"

"Really, Daniel, what would Aunt Sady say? I'm sure she raised you to say 'please.'"

Danny's eyes lit up. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"What a splendid idea." Brett crossed to the phone and dialed the front desk. "Could you send up some cherries, please? And a bottle of brandy, if you would. And please continue to hold my calls. Thank you."


End file.
